


Wanted: One Face of the Rebellion

by GreasySaevior



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreasySaevior/pseuds/GreasySaevior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so much harder to find a symbol to spark a rebellion than Plutarch thought it would be. 5 tales of people who could have been the face of the revolution and one tale of the girl who was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted: One Face of the Rebellion

Finnick Odair  
From the moment Finnick was reaped it was obvious that Capital wanted every last piece of him. And it was the golden rule in Panem that the Capital got whatever and whomever they wanted.

Titus  
Sometimes Plutarch wondered if Titus was indulging in the last great taboo of cannibalism as attempt to awaken some forgotten morality in the citizens of the capital. Unfortunately, all Titus achieved was upsetting their stomachs. 

Annie Cresta  
Not even the rebels wanted a reminder of just how broken a human being could be.

Johanna Mason  
Somehow it was ok for an innocent girl to die tragically but it was unacceptable for a not so innocent girl to devise a plan to survive.

Thresh  
The arena for the 74th Hunger Games was designed to tip the odds in District 11’s favor or at least make the outer districts feel like they had a chance. (Also the simple design helped offset the cost of the giant clock arena). Too bad by the time Thresh strung more than two words together, no one was interested in what he had to say. 

Katniss Everdeen  
Self sacrificing, an expert with a weapon of war, and a determination to not be ignored. Katniss Everdeen was Plutarch's dream come true.


End file.
